


Yuri On Ice! His Own Hero

by Yaoiwriteronly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Depressing, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Murder, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Prostitution, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly
Summary: Struggling to survive and about to crumble under the Yakuzas fees, Yuuri Katsuki lives alone in the slums of Japan. Then, when he is at rock bottom, Yuuri stumbles upon a white haired man laying uncouncious in an alley. He thought he was saving this stranger but in the end, could he be the one being saved?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Yuri On Ice! His Own Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! I'm @IsHaikyuu for sneak peeks and memes!

Yuuri Katsuki was tired, lonely, and hungry. He worked sun up to sun down just to afford the roof over his head. Now, his home wasn't fancy, it was literally just a shack, but living in Japan wasn't easy. Bills, bills, bills, he rarely has enough money to put food in his mouth. Yuuri survived solely off ramen and tap water.  
He only had enough money to make it.  
Even he knew that this isn't living, it's simply surviving.  
Yuuri was walking down his street, wrapped tightly in his scarf and gloves, shielding himself against the snow, when he saw a leg sticking out of an alley. Yuuri proceeded with caution, drug addicts weren't uncommon in this area, and he really didn't want someone reaching out and ripping his clothes.  
He could only afford two outfits.  
As Yuuri got closer, he could see the foot was bare and blistering red, but clean.  
That means this person was probably robbed and left to catch hypothermia.  
Yuuri sighed deeply and watched his breath fog up. He was safe, but thats not to say for the other person.  
He rounded the corner and froze in place as his eyes landed on the prone figure.  
Tall, muscular, soft-short white hair, long pale eyelash. This man was too pure looking to be left out in the open like this. With his looks he would be easily sold off into human trafficking. So, with a deep sigh, Yuuri lifted the man into his arms and carried him to his makeshift shack home.  
The man obviously had a high fever, but Yuuri didn't have any medication to help.  
"His feet and hands are really going to hurt when he wakes up," Yuuri mummored to himself as he rubbed the limbs down with hot water.  
Once he was finished, he slid socks and gloves on him, dressed him in his other outfit, and draped his blanket over the trembling man.  
Yuuri stepped back to eye the man before walking over to the fireplace and lit it.  
"I hope you wake up soon, I want my bed back," he sighed and headed across the room to the kitchen area.  
All he had to eat was ramen so he put it in the microwave and headed to the sink to fill up a glass of water.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" A heavily accented voice asked from his bed.  
Yuuri dropped his only cup into the sink and watched the already cracked glass, finally shatter.  
"That was my favorite cup," he sighed before turning around. "My name is Yuuri and your in my home."  
At that moment the microwave beeped and he took out the ramen.  
"Are you with the men who robbed me?" The stranger asked.  
He carried the food to the man and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Nope, I just happened to find you. Now, who are you and where are you from?" He asked.  
The man tilted his head in a very dog-like manner and Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You do not know who I am? Strange, by now my name must be on every news station," he hummed as he slurped his noodles.  
"It would only take a glance around to see that I can't afford a T.V. or cable. Now who are you?" He asked again.  
"My name is Victor Nikiforov, a pleasure to meet you, Yuuri," he introduced.  
Yuuri felt his blood run cold.  
"Nikiforov, as in the mafia leaders family name?" He whispered.  
The man winced and looked away.  
"Yes."

Since that night, Yuuri could not find it in himself to relax around the Yakuza gang leader, but he couldn't kick him out. He was still really sick.  
"I'm sorry, I promise I'll play you back," Victor apologized as Yuuri stared into his foodless kitchen.  
He was about to tell Victor not to worry about it when a heavy knock came to his door. Yuuri froze and stared at Victor in sheer panic and fear. He didn't know why, but he had to hide Victor. So, Yuuri grabbed his collar and pushed him into the small closet by the bed.  
"Don't move or make a sound. No matter what, don't come out," he warned and shut the door.  
Seconds later, Yuuri's front door was slammed down and men piled in.  
"What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Yuuri sighed tiredly.  
"You seem to be a little behind on your protection fee's Katsuki. Get out, the Yakuza now owns this house and everything in it. Your lucky you won't be sold off into the black market," the leader hissed as he sat on the bed.  
"What? No! You can't take my home! If you wanted money for the protection fee' s then you should lower the rent!" Yuuri yelled as he leaned over the man.  
The man quickly stood up and slammed his fist into Yuuri's face, knocking him to the ground.  
"How dare you talk back to me, boy! I think I'll change my mind and take you in personally to be my whore, that will be our protection fee for the month, yeah?" The leader cooed while he stroked his bruised cheek.  
Yuuri gathered up enough courage to slap his hand away. "The only ones I need protection from is you heathens," he hissed.  
The leader growled and was about to hit him again when a sharp gunshot pierced threw the small space.  
Time stood still as the leader dropped to the floor with a hole in his head. Yuuri could feel himself start to hyperventilate as he turned to look at the shooter.  
There standing regal and deadly, was Victor. The gun he held seemed to belong to the man he was pinning to the wall.  
"Nikiforov," someone in the room whispered.

The name seemed to conform who the man was and it took them all to their knees.  
"I do not recall giving your group this district," Victor mummored with a cold tone that Yuuri was not used to.  
"F...forgive us leader Nikiforov, it was all Mr. Yamaguchi's idea," a bald man quivered as cold blue eyes landed on him.  
"I would like to know how much you are charging for protection fees, someone do inform me," Victor tilted his head.  
Before, when he tilted his head like that, Yuuri thought of him as a confused puppy, but now...this was a cold blooded killer.  
"500,000 yen," a man with piercings all over his face informed with a shaky voice.  
"500,000 yen a month?" Victor hissed.  
The acton caused everyone in the room to flinch.  
"Y...yes sir," tattoo guy whispered.  
"How peculiar, the fee was supposed to be 10,000 yen per month. Are you telling me that you are taking 490,000 yen a month for yourselves?" Victor questioned.  
The silence that followed was enough of an answer for the mafia boss. Within minutes, the group was dead on his floor.  
Yuuri tried to stand up but the blood made his floor slippery and he fell.  
Covered in blood and frozen in fear, Yuuri found himself gagging for breath.  
"Yuuri!" Victor yelled as he crouched over him.  
He was hyperventilating.  
"I need..inhaler," he choked out.  
"Where is it!" Victor yelled while he stood up.  
"Table drawer....beside bed," Yuuri coughed.  
"I got it!" The white haired man called.  
Victor lifted his head and pressed the inhaler to his lips.  
"Yuuri, get ready to breath in," Victor ordered.  
"Please do it now," he whispered out as his vision began to blurt and his head spin.  
A second later, he finally got the medicine he needed. Yuuri slowly sat up and gulped in the air his lungs desperately called for.  
"I'm so sorry," Victor whispered shamefully.  
Yuuri shook his head, "In this neighborhood, gunshots and death is as common as eating," he rasped. His throat would always get sore after almost choking to death.  
"Why did you hide me? You know that I'm their boss," Victor questioned.  
Yuuri carefully got up and stepped outside. He did not like being surrounded by blood and dead bodies.  
"I really don't know. I just get this strong feeling that the mafia is the last place you would want to return to," Yuuri watched his breath fog up in the night chill.  
"Hold on for a second," Victor said as he walked back into the house.  
A moment later, he came back out with two coats.  
"Thank you," Yuuri shivered as he shrugged it on.  
After a few seconds of silence, Victor finally spoke up, "Lets go for a walk while we talk about this."  
Yuuri felt like Victor wanted away from the blood bath as much as he did.  
"Okay," he agreed.  
"When I first became the mafia leader, I loved it. The rush, the blood, I loved it all. But, as I got older...I didn't love it anymore. I knew what I was doing was wrong.  
I was ruining lives. I felt like a monster. I wanted nothing more to do with the mafia, but a leader can't simply walk away. So, I faked my own death and ran. I left the people I cared the most for in charge. Then when I was weak and hungry, some gangsters knocked me out and took everything I had. And when I opened my eyes again, I saw you. I know we've only known each other for two weeks, but you saved me. Gave me hope that I could live a life where I don't have to be a monster. Thank you," Victor smiled.  
Yuuri has noticed from the beginning just how nice Victor's smile was, but in that moment...it was so very beautiful. They arrived at the neighborhood park.

"And then my precious little underlings arrived," Victor continued with obvious sarcasm. "I had no idea that my gang was charging such outrageous fees, you were right, the only ones you needed protection from was them. They made lives so much harder around here, and I can never apologize enough," he sighed.  
Yuuri felt sympathy for this tired man who just wanted to live a normal life.  
"I admit, when I found out that you were the mafia's leader, I hated you. But then I got to know you better. You seemed nothing like the type of person to do something so cruel. I've heard rumors about you and watched too many mafia movies so I thought you would be that stereotypical bad guy, but your actually just a big dork," Yuuri chuckled.  
Victor flushed and pouted at the insult.  
"You hurt me, dear Yuuri," he whined.  
Yuuri sighed and got serious again.  
"By now, the cops are swarming my home. So that means we're homeless."  
His bank account held about 1000 yen, but that was nowhere near enough for somewhere to stay.  
Now, Yuuri was no stranger to homelessness, but he worried about Victor. This man was too beautiful to be out in this cold.  
"I know what your thinking right now," Victor suddenly said.  
Yuuri flushed and looked up to meet those blue eyes.  
"You think I have never been poor enough to be homeless, don't you?" he guessed.  
Yuuri pursed his lips in guilt and Victor chuckled.  
"Before I became the mafia leader, I lived in Russia. I lived with a younger cousin and a father that sexually abused me. I hated him and I was old enough to leave, but I worried about Yuri," he started to explain as his eyes glazed over.  
"Yuri? Like my name?" Yuuri asked.  
"Yeah, it sounds like your name but it's spelled differently," he chuckled. "Anyway, when I was 17 I came home from a long night at work and walked in to see my father about to rape Yuri. He was 5," Victor hissed in disgust.  
Yuuri was in shock. How could a man do that to a baby?  
"Yuri was crying and screaming and when father saw me, everything went still. All I could see was red. I tried so hard to make sure he kept his hands off Yuri, and in the end, I failed. One moment father was hovered over Yuri and the next, I was on top of him, slamming my fist into his face over and over again. It wasn't until I felt Yuri pulling on my clothes, that I finally came to my senses. I don't know when, but I killed him and continued to beat him. Years of pent up anger, fear, disgust, it all just came out. When the police came and took my story, they let me go with Yuri. I was 17 and pretty much had a son, the corner store job just wasn't enough. So by day I was your typical cashier and by night, a prostitute. Sometimes ends didn't meet up and we would be homeless over and over again. In dire needs, I had to sleep with someone to have a roof over our heads. When I was 20, I had enough. I packed up everything we owned and moved to Japan. Here, I put my fighting experience to use and clawed my way up the Yakuza until I was at the top," Victor finished.  
Yuuri's heart hurt for this man. He had such a cruel life but still found it possible to smile and laugh so beautifully.  
Yuuri couldn't stop himself, he threw himself and Victor and hugged him.  
Victor, obviously caught off guard but not willing to let Yuuri go, spotted a bench and dragged them towards it. There, they sat with Yuuri on his lap and still hugging him.  
"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered.  
Victor squeezed him closer and they went quiet. Letting the crickets fill the silence between them.  
Yuri still worried about where they would stay, but at that moment he could think of nothing else but Victor's scent. It was a perfect mixture of roses and snow.  
"We could leave," Victor said a while later while they continued walking.  
"Leave? Where?" Yuuri asked.  
"I always wanted to live in America," he suggested.  
"Wait like leave the country? I don't even have enough money to get a hotel for the night, let alone that," Yuuri gawked.  
"I have more then enough money in my bank account, Yuuri. Being an ex-boss of an entire underground organization has its pro's," Victor chuckled.  
Yuuri stared in shock, he didn't even stop to consider how loaded Victor had to be.  
"C...can we really leave?" Yuuri asked with a small voice.  
He always thought he would be trapped in Japan for the rest of his life.  
"We can leave right now," Victor offered.  
"Going to America sounds fun, right Otabek?" a voice said from behind them.

The two spun around to see two boys leaning against a tree.  
The other man, apparently the one named Otabek, let out a grunt.  
"Yuri," Victor whispered in shock.  
Yuuri did a double take on the smallest boy. He was obviously beautiful. Long blond hair, sharp green eyes, and an elegant frame.  
Otabek was much taller and stockier then Yuri, with pitch black hair, and dark intelligent eyes.  
"Trying to run away again, huh?" Yuri sneered at Victor.  
"That's your cousin, Yuri?" Yuuri asked Victor.  
"Yep, isn't he just a patch of sunshine," Victor chuckled back.  
"Oi! Who's the pig!?" Yuri hissed.  
All Yuuri could picture was a newborn kitten trying to be intimidating.  
"This my little baby cousin, is Yuuri," Victor introduced.  
"HUH!? No way am I sharing names with this pork cutlet bowl!" Yuri screeched.  
"Yes of course, I have been giving this some thought, you will be called Yurio!" Victor announced to Yuri.  
"HUH!?" Yurio screamed.  
Otabek layed his hand on Yurio's shoulder to calm him down.  
"And as for what you said, yes, going to America does sound fun," Victor added.  
"Would you like to come with us?" Yuuri offered.  
"Shut up, piggy! I was going to go wether you asked or not!" Yurio growled in anger.  
"Then let's go!" Victor clapped his hands together excitedly.  
But when they got to the airport, the next plane wasn't leaving to American for another 4 hours which deflated Victor's excitement.  
"Well if we can't leave now, we might as well get some food," Yuuri sighed as he took out his wallet.  
"Don't worry about it Yuuri! You took care of me for so long and I told you I would repay you! You pick the restaurant and I'll pay," Victor ordered.  
Yuuri paused and looked up at Victor. On one hand, he hated taking more money from Victor and on the other hand, he really wanted to eat one more cutlet bowl from Japan.  
So Yuuri gave in and ate the most delicious dish he rarely has enough money to afford.  
"So where in America should we go?" Victor asked as he ordered another bowl.  
"Detroit," Yurio answered before going back to scarfing down the food.  
"Why Detroit?" Victor asked.  
"Eminem," was his answer.  
Yuuri could tell that Victor had absolutely no idea who Eminem was.  
"Detroit is a good idea. I even have a friend who lives there," Yuuri agreed.  
Otabek nodded in agreement.  
"Well if were all in favor, I guess we're going to Detroit," Victor announced.  
While the others finished up their food, Yuuri called Phichit to inform him of the news.  
"Yuuuuuri! It's been forever since we last talked! How are you? Wait, turn on your camera so I can see your beautiful face!" Phichit ordered.  
Yuuri chuckled and did as told.  
"Pichit, listen. Me and a few friends are coming to Detroit to stay!" Yuuri announced.  
Phichit's screech made his take out his headphones.  
"Oh, you need to come to my house when you arrive! Wait, I should meet you at the airport! I'm going right now!" Phichit babbled.  
"Phichit, no! I'm still in Japan, we will probably arrive tomorrow, it is still really late here," Yuuri tried to calm his best friend down.  
"Oh..." Phichit pouted sadly.  
"I call you when we are about to arrive so you can meet us and then we will come to your house, ok?" Yuuri asked.  
"Ok! So Yuuuuuri? Do you have a lover yet? Oh! Your blushing, tell me everything!" Phichit yelled.  
"I'll tell you when I get there," Yuuri stalled.  
"Oh, perfect sleepover conversation!" Phichit agreed.  
"Yuuri! Come eat!" Victor yelled from their table.  
"I'll take to you later Phichit, I can't wait to see you in person again, it's been too long," Yuuri smiled softly.  
"Me too, Yuuri," Phichit agreed before the call ended.  
"I tried to save you food but the vacuum over there sucked it all up," Victor gestured over to Yurio.  
"Murderer," Yuuri chuckled.  
Hours later, the group found themselves on a plane flying to America.  
"Yuuri!" Phichit yelled when he spotted him at the airport.  
"Phichit!" Yuuri yelled back enthusiastically.

Moving to another country was scary, but he had Victor. Victor bought an apartment in the nicer part of Detroit. It was the biggest and most beautiful home Yuuri has ever lived in.  
He quickly got used to the apartment. With enough food in the fridge, Yuuri was finally able to cook up meals he could only dream of before.  
"I want to fatten you up, my little piggy," Victor chuckled as he hugged Yuuri from behind.  
"For that, you don't get any Katsudon," Yuuri answered while he fried the meat.  
"But Yuuuuuri!" Victor whined.  
Yuuri chuckled at the Russians silly antics as he set the table.  
"Hmm, what were you looking for when you escaped the mafia?" Yuuri couldn't help but ask.  
What was a man like Victor doing in his part of town anyway?  
Victor chuckled and pointed his silverware at Yuuri, "I was depressed and needed some sort of inspiration, and I found it," he said lovingly.  
Yuuri blushed and looked away. Really, this man was too sweet for his own good.  
"So...about our relationship," he started nervously.  
"Hmm? We're obviously dating, Yuuri! And after a while, I'll marry you," Victor answered with his signature heart smile.  
Yuuri choked on his food and struggled to regain his breath.  
"M...marry?" He whispered.  
"Yes, marry. I think I fell in love with you the moment I woke up in your bed and I saw you standing in the kitchen. I knew that you were going to be the one that changed my lufe. I didn't expect you to be so shy, or kind, or even this amusing, and I love it. If i were to marry anyone, it would be you, every single time," Victor said seriously as he reached to pull Yuuri to him.  
"I love you too, Victor, so much," Yuuri whispered.  
There, they sealed their vow with a deep kiss that lit their world's on fire.  
"Gross, get a room," Yurio gagged as he walked into the kitchen.  
Otabek grunted by his side.  
"Oh, Yurio, don't act so sour! I hear and see so much more then I would like when your with Otabek," Victor laughed deeply.  
Yurio screeched and blushed deeply at the statement.  
Yuuri watched as Yurio pounced on the white russian and couldn't help but chuckled.  
This was his new family and life and he would treasure in deep in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gay fanfiction! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! I'm @IsHaikyuu for sneak peeks and memes!


End file.
